


Bookworm

by roses_void



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, bas is a big nerd, fifth year pining, he loves books, kissing in the catacombs, okay? okay, simon gets blown away by baz being happy, so please don't judge the quality im so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roses_void/pseuds/roses_void
Summary: Baz loves books, Simon stumbles upon him in the catacombs and gets blown away.





	Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> not saying I was exhausted and high on painkillers I'm being forced to take from my immune scare a few days ago, but how else did I manage to write this with zero recollection of anything I wrote? anyway enjoy my mess

     Baz sat curled in a corner of the catacombs, book open in his hands. He rarely had time to read for pleasure anymore, Snow followed him everywhere. He couldn’t seem to catch a break. It especially didn’t help that whenever Snow looked at him (even though his gaze was almost always suspicious) his stomach got all warm and fluttery. Not that Baz was ready to unpack that yet. But Snow was off on a quest for the Mage and Baz was rejoicing in the downtime. He had a whole stack of books on his desk that he hadn’t read yet.  
     Theoretically he could just read in their room. His bed was far more comfortable than the cold damp catacomb floors. But even with Snow gone it felt too intimate to let his guard down and relax in their room. He felt like Snow could burst in at any moment and confront him for having interests outside of plotting his downfall.  
     He could never bring Snow’s downfall.  
     That was another thing to be filed away and sorted through at a later date.  
     In the present, Baz was so wrapped up in the book he was reading that he didn’t notice the footsteps coming from behind him. He was so enraptured with the story that he didn’t notice when they came to a stop. And he was so invested in the lives of the characters that he didn’t hear when the figure behind him let out a quiet choked gasp.  
     Baz turned the last page of the book and leaned back against the pillar he was sat in front of. He let out a sigh of content.  
     Behind him, he heard someone let out a tiny squeak. His eyes narrowed and he spun his head around. All the blood he has in him rushes to his head and he almost drops his threatening expression.  
     “What do you want Snow?” He asks, and Snow starts sputtering.  
     “I- well- You weren’t”  
     “I wasn’t what Snow?”  
     “You weren’t? Our room- It was empty?”  
     Baz can’t think of anything to quip back that's more clever than ‘So’ or ‘And’ so he shuts his mouth and shoves his book into his bookbag.        He goes to push past Snow and huff off to anywhere that he’s not. But Snow catches him by the wrist and pulls him back.  
     If you asked Baz, he would profusely deny that he went a little lightheaded.  
     “What Snow?” He asks, fighting to keep his composure. But it’s been two weeks since the last time he’s seen Snow, and he doesn’t think Snow’s ever touched him with no malice behind it.  
     “What were you reading?” He asks.  
     “I-What?” Baz stutters, caught off guard.  
     “I was just-” Snow starts, then dropping his voice lower he continues, “I was just wondering what you were reading.” And if Baz were any less sane he’d think Simon was blushing.  
     “You were wondering- what I was reading?” Baz says, growing more confused as the conversation goes on.  
     “Yeah I-” Snow starts, then his hand falls down, linking with Baz’s. Baz is almost certain that his soul has left his body. He’s also certain that Snow is possessed.  
     Simon’s eyes are blown wide, and his cheeks are definitely flushed. Baz is almost certain he’s dreaming. Or dead.  
     “You looked so happy.” Snow says, and he lifts his other hand, almost as if he was gonna reach out and touch Baz’s cheek. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile like that.”  
     Baz can’t think straight. “I was smiling?”  
     Snow chuckles, “Yeah, it was like-” he considers his words for a moment “It was like air after you’ve been under water.”  
     Baz thinks he’s about to spontaneously combust.  
     Snow’s leaning forward towards him, and he wonders if this is going where he can only hope to dream it’s going.  
     “Simon-” Baz starts. But Simon’s lips cut him off and suddenly they’re kissing. And if Baz could think of anything else, he might’ve mused on the fact that if he’d let himself read in their room before this might’ve happened sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna go to sleep now.


End file.
